


【all哈】养父

by lili45



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili45/pseuds/lili45
Summary: 很雷。慎点。
Kudos: 30





	【all哈】养父

霍格沃茨学院来了一位转学生，哈利站在人群中间靠着栏杆朝下望的时候，那位身量修长、拥有一头热烈红发的转学生恰好抬头，一眼看见哈利愣愣的睁着绿色眸子，随即打了个喷嚏，揉了揉红通通的鼻头，与旁边的几个男生架着肩一齐走了。

那时候罗恩·韦斯莱就想，嘿，他一定会成为和那绿眸男孩肩并肩的男孩中的一个，狠狠蹂躏男孩容易冻红的鼻头。

令他惊讶的是他正好分到了哈利所在的班级，并且哈利身边的座位是空的。简直是上天注定！罗恩一点儿也没有犹豫，径直走向哈利旁边的位置。

本来在温书的绿眸男孩抬起头来看罗恩，诚恳地说：“我建议你最好不要坐这里。”

“没有人想坐哈利旁边的座位。”前排有点婴儿肥的黑头发男孩回过头来，腼腆笑着向罗恩伸出手，“你好，我叫纳威。”

罗恩耸耸肩：“你好……不过我想问问，为什么？”

不要告诉他是哈利睡觉喜欢说梦话或者哈利有脚臭之类的原因就好，那样他会幻灭的……

“你知道的，我们班和隔壁班向来不对付，德拉科·马尔福，就是隔壁班一个不可一世的混小子，他总是会来找我麻烦，把我们班搞得鸡飞狗跳乱成一团，直接受害者就是我的同桌，久而久之，我觉得还是自己一个人坐比较好。”哈利轻松地说。

“哈利上课睡觉会说梦话吗？”罗恩问。

哈利被罗恩的问题搞得摸不着头脑，诚实地答：“当然不会。”

“那就没事。”罗恩长腿一迈在哈利身边坐下，手揽住哈利肩膀放下豪言壮语，“要是隔壁的再来，我们就跟他打一架。”

哈利不可置否地笑笑，绿色眼睛里都是揉碎的阳光：“那就靠你了啊兄弟！”

学生时代十对同桌有九对关系好的亲如兄弟姐妹，还有一对成功升华成爱情伴侣，罗恩哈利也不例外，两个热忱直率像狮子一样的男孩很快打成了一片，他们的相似点太多了，比如他们都热烈地爱着篮球，最喜欢十字街转角那家店的南瓜饼，在死寂的气氛里第一个哈哈大笑，下课第一个冲出教室，遇事总是收不住脾气……

“老天，他们简直和亲兄弟一样要好。”脸上有些细小雀斑的褐发女孩赫敏感叹。

罗恩觉得他俩说不定还真是失散多年的亲兄弟，伸手挼了一把哈利不服帖的黑头发，哈利转头：“干嘛？”

罗恩一本正经地说：“我严谨的思考了一下，觉得我们不可能是失散多年的亲兄弟，毕竟没有一个韦斯莱不是红头发的，所以……”

“所以什么？”

“所以我们不是兄弟，就只能是情人了。”说完罗恩自己都哈哈大笑，他用余光观察哈利的表情，发现哈利一点也没有负担，他像过去的每一次打趣罗恩一样露出了愉快的笑容。

“哈利，篮球场来不来！”罗恩说完也没想等哈利的意见，揽着他的脖子就往前走。哈利赶忙扯住好友的袖子，他摇头:“我得回去了。”

罗恩说:“这不还早吗，来一场吧兄弟。”

哈利仍然摇头。

纳威替哈利解释:“哈利的父亲对他管的很严，晚一分钟回家都不行。”

“哪有这样的父亲啊！”罗恩嚷嚷，“哈利你太乖了，要我早就逃课八百次了。”

哈利叹口气，如果罗恩知道汤姆的厉害就不会这样说了。他拍拍罗恩纳威的肩:“我真的去不了，你们玩吧，明天见！”

今天是罗恩转学第一天，于是包括他在内，全校同学都知道哈利有一个严厉得过分的父亲了。

汤姆·里德尔，霍格沃茨学院的最大股东，政界商界均有涉猎的精英人士，容貌俊美见者惊叹，美中不足的是年纪轻轻身边就养了个孩子——让人疑心是他哪次夜晚寻欢留下来的风流债。

说实话汤姆对哈利不算太坏，甚至可以称得上任他予取予求，只是立的规矩也有一大箩筐，哈利从小就知道必须遵循里德尔府的规矩，违反了其中任何一条都有他好受的。

其中有数十条规矩将哈利的业余时间压榨得干干净净，哈利必须一下课就回家，这天他和罗恩分别后，帮一个走失的小孩找了半天父母，等到他急急忙忙赶到家已经晚了好几分钟，汤姆坐在大厅里看报纸，听见哈利开门的声音，伸手扶了扶鼻梁上架着的无框眼镜，眼睫垂下来盖住了薄薄眼皮下的猩红眸子。

“我回来了！”哈利脱掉皮鞋，将书包外套挂在玄关处，“噔噔噔”跑向汤姆，在他身边乖巧坐下。

一身休闲打扮的男人终于注意到了哈利似的，他微微右倾靠向哈利，毫无预兆的对哈利绽放了一个笑容:“迟了。”

“爸爸。”哈利搂住男人的脖子，“路上遇见了一点事情，我保证明天按时到家。”

凝滞的空气一点一点揪着哈利的呼吸急促起来，汤姆温热的手掌在哈利后脊凹陷的地方来回抚摸，终于，他像世界上任何一个严厉又温柔的普通父亲一样笑着说:“你倒是说说你哪一次准时回家了。”

哈利松了一口气，所以说他觉得汤姆还是宠着他的，汤姆从来没有真正地惩罚过他，即使他一次又一次在里德尔府规矩的边缘试探……

他知道汤姆没有生气，立即站起来说:“明天是我的十六岁生日，我想出去玩，和我的朋友们一起。”

“希望你不要忘记回来和你可怜巴巴等在家里的父亲一起吃个晚饭。”汤姆捧心口，露出一个寂寞的表情，他拿着报纸对哈利挥挥手，“去完成你的家庭作业吧男孩。”

回到家已经十一点了。

罗恩不放心地跟着哈利到里德尔府门口，他扯过哈利:“你爸爸真的不会打你吗？要不别回去了，今晚去我家住吧，虽然人多了点……总归还是能住人的……”

“没事的。”哈利打断罗恩碎碎念，瞅着好友一脸便秘的样子忍不住笑出声，“他其实也没我说的那么可怕，从来没打过我，放心吧。”

罗恩走着走着还一步三回头，哈利冲他挥手比着嘴型说“明天见”，然后深呼一口气拉开门把手，门没关，很好，明显是等着他回去的。

他忐忑地看向一片漆黑的府邸，白日里生机勃勃的绿植都在夜晚的时候冲他张牙舞爪，脚下踩断细枝叶的沙沙声一路送他走到厅门前。

“冷静点哈利，你知道汤姆不会做什么的，而且你已经长大了。”

心跳渐渐平静下来后，哈利突然听到一种奇怪的声音从房子里传来，就像、就像是女人的呻吟声……他蹑手蹑脚地走进去，大厅正中间的那个沙发——平日里他和汤姆最经常坐的沙发，他总是在那个沙发上靠着他的父亲，此刻有两条赤裸的身影在上面交缠。月光好的过分，哈利甚至能看清洒在自己父亲精瘦后脊背上的斑驳树影，那个女人雪白的双腿缠在父亲腰上，呻吟声黏得发腻。

哈利双脚被钉住了似的，就站在阴影里看着父亲同女人做爱。他清楚汤姆的魅力，却从没往这方面想过——汤姆也会跟别人上床，哦不、这当然是肯定的，可是汤姆从来没把女人往哈利跟前带，他们在一块的时候就只有他们两个，连做清洁和厨房工作的保姆哈利都从未见过，汤姆说那是他正好同保姆错开了时间。

第一次在这座府邸里看到第三个人，还是以这样激烈的方式，哈利心里有些不是滋味。

或许这不是第一次，或许在他不在的每一个时间段，或许在阳台、在花园、在房子的任何一个角落，都发生过激烈火热的欲望纠缠，毕竟汤姆也是个有正常生理需求的男人。

哈利不知道他井水绿的眼睛有多亮，也不知道汤姆对他的气息有多熟悉，他进来伊始汤姆就发现了，汤姆没有提醒他尚青涩的儿子，更加用力挺了挺腰，怀里千娇百媚的女人睁开了一双湿漉漉的绿眼睛，嫣红嘴唇里喊出的呻吟愈加放荡。汤姆抱紧了女人，不让他儿子有任何机会看见这女人同他是如何的相像。

终于，汤姆低哑的笑声拉回了哈利的思绪。

“哈利，进你房间去。”

哈利顿了一下，答是。

他四肢大开倒在床上，千百种情绪都扯着五脏六腑，说不出是疼痛还是酸楚，玩疯了以至过了时间他的确慌了几秒，但很快他想到，汤姆只会佯装生气地训斥他几句，再给他最亲爱的唯一的儿子庆祝十六岁生日，毕竟汤姆那样宠爱他，从他八岁被汤姆领养开始就是了，汤姆从来都对他没有办法的，不是吗？

哈利翻了个身，脸埋在松软的被子里，或许明天就好了，他需要接受汤姆需要女人的事实，并且这并不会改变什么。

他迷迷糊糊将睡未睡之间，感觉到有人在他额头上落了一个吻，独属于汤姆的男性气味瞬间笼罩了他，汤姆在他耳边说:“生日快乐，我的男孩。”

这并不是一个很快乐的生日。哈利想。

在哈利又一次回家同汤姆错身而过，汤姆同他身边窈窕的女士嘱咐他饭已经做好的时候，哈利意识到，有什么在悄悄改变。汤姆不再控制他的自由，待在家里的时间也变少了，有时候甚至一个礼拜见不到汤姆一面。

“不回家吗？”罗恩抬肘碰了碰哈利，往常这个时间哈利早就开始收拾书本了，现在男孩却漫不经心的在课本上涂鸦画火柴人，完全没有要走的意思。

“一个好消息，一个坏消息。”绿眼睛男孩眨巴着眼睛，“好消息是我爸爸不控制他可怜孩子的课余时间了。”

“坏消息呢？”罗恩已经在脑子里勾画一堆想带哈利去玩的地方。

“这个可怜孩子竟然找不到任何可以去的地方。”哈利摊手。被关久了的鸟儿差点举不起翅膀，习惯性的就要缩回笼子里，寻求主人的投喂注视。

“正好，我有一堆想带你去的地方，以前你总是没时间。”

于是他们预备去蹦迪。出于小男孩首次去夜店的紧张，两人还叫了四五位同班同学，都是这个年龄的男孩，都有些摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试的兴奋感，罗恩拿着乔治给的地址，像个冒险出征的勇士一样领着朋友们沿着弯弯绕绕的小巷子走了半小时，还一边心虚地安抚大家:“乔治说这家未成年人也可以进，所以偏僻些。”

终于进了一条灯红酒绿的窄街，罗恩手指着对面街:“就是那儿了！”

大家精神一振，哈利顺着罗恩手指的方向看去，却见树影霓虹摇曳间，闪眼的灯牌下方都是穿着暴露的男女，或紧紧贴着或风情万种，大胆些的已经当众缠绕在一块了。路过两个嘴唇相贴的男人时，众人都揶揄地笑起来，罗恩当即揽过哈利，搁他脸上响亮地吧唧了一口:“这有什么好稀奇的。”

“稀奇的他们等会儿会上床。”有男孩说。

哈利从罗恩胳膊下回过头:“两个男人也能上床？”

“这当然……你们不会真的是！”

男孩们一哄而笑，罗恩挠挠头，挑起眉，刚想说真不真得看哈利，哈利就拍了拍死党的肩，下一秒他觉得自己突兀的双脚离了地，被命运捏住了后颈皮。

男孩们都安静了。一身寒气的男人提着哈利后领子，轻轻松松将他提到自己跟前放下，他居高临下地俯视男孩，语气平淡地说:“回家。”

反正我刚刚也是想和他们说回家。哈利转念一想，吐出一个字:“不。”

他僵着脸直视汤姆，汤姆不像是生气的样子，更像是哈利一拒绝就要离开的无所谓，就在哈利以为汤姆不会管他的时候，汤姆一把把他扛在肩头自顾自离开，他顿了一下回头对罗恩他们说:“你们父母给邓布利多打了电话，这会儿快来了。”

汤姆没什么表情的让哈利回房间，哈利推开门缝瞧见拉汤姆进去的是一只纤细白嫩的手臂，肌肉均匀的附在上面，指尖透出绯红。只是再怎么美丽，那也是男人的手臂。

原来男人也可以。哈利梦见拉汤姆进去的是他自己，他把腿缠在汤姆的腰上，他用后穴吞吐着汤姆的性器，被汤姆·里德尔——他的父亲，操到了高潮。哈利在巨大的羞耻感中醒过来，腿间已是一片黏腻，当即预备去浴室再洗个澡。

氤氲湿热的水汽环绕着哈利精瘦挺拔的身躯，他打好泡沫往自己身上抹，从脖子到脚踝，揉搓得自己都感到疼痛，和一些其他的难以启齿的感觉（他绝不会承认那是动情）。他想，自己的身体比汤姆房里的男孩壮实些，也不算很壮实，起码常年运动的有些肌肉附着，比那男孩还要白些，在他自己的一番蹂躏下皮肤上已经泛起了红痕，下手重的地方甚至有青紫。

他无法控制的将自己同那只窥见一截手臂的男孩比较，他知道这没必要，他与那男孩身份根本不同，男孩是汤姆的情人，而他是汤姆的儿子，可是他们都分走了汤姆的注意力，这让哈利感到难过。

过去他以为汤姆对他犹如蛛网般密集的控制让他窒息，现在他才发现，失去了汤姆的偏爱才是真正的窒息。他需要汤姆的爱，完完整整的爱，他不能容忍汤姆将这份爱匀给别人丝毫，即使是……可能成为后母的人也不行。

哈利披上浴衣，轻轻打开汤姆的房门，汤姆半倚在床上看书，事实上昏暗的床头灯根本照不清书页上的字，那男孩似乎已经离去，房间里一股说不出来的热气和腥味，提醒着来客刚才发生了什么。

哈利蹭到汤姆身边，掀开被子很自然地窝了进去，靠着汤姆颈窝轻声说:“爸爸，我想和你睡。”

“我们很久没有一起睡觉了。”

自他十二岁以后两人就分房睡，在此之前哈利都是搂着父亲的腰陷入沉眠的。他搂上汤姆的腰，像过去一样。  
汤姆抚摸乖巧儿子的发顶，哈利刚洗的头发没有干完全，湿意骚弄着他掌心，他不禁想起哈利还小的时候总喜欢在睡前同他玩闹，小小一团精致可爱，如今哈利少年人的身材已经出落的挺拔流畅，白软的面颊泛着红，与他每一次午夜梦回肖想的模样一般无二。

见汤姆没有动作，男孩鼓起勇气跨坐在父亲身上，浴衣里露出一大片粉白色的胸膛，他直视汤姆的眼睛:“爸爸，不要忽视我。”

他学着电影里的桥段，颤抖着亲上汤姆的嘴唇，汤姆却伸出一根手指挡在唇间，他摇摇头:“哈利，我是你养父。”

哈利突然笑了，伸出舌头舔了舔汤姆的指尖。

“谁在意呢。而且爸爸，你派来跟踪我的人，我早就发现了哦。”

爱意藏在眼睛里藏得住吗？早就不受控制地跑出来兴风作浪四处撒野，露骨又暧昧的注视和掌控，放松又平淡的忽略和伪装，都只是为了狩猎罢了。

The end.


End file.
